The Cooperative Urology-Radiotherapy Research Group proposes to determine the relative merits of initial radiotherapy versus radical prostatectomy for patients in whom prostatic carcinoma is confined to the prostate and to determine the relative merits of initial radiotherapy versus delayed hormonal therapy in those in whom it is more widespread. The disease will be staged into one of seven categories by history, physical examination, prostatic biopsy, lympangiogram, bone x-rays, serum acid phosphatase, bone scan and lymph node biopsy.